Lost Boy
by Madame Red Wolf
Summary: Gaara is Lost, Alone, aside from his older brother. He keeps being moved and has finally ended up in Konoha High. Will a certain blonde and her friends help the lost boy be found? (fem!naruxGaara, and some bloody groseness, rated T)
1. Chapter 1

Gaara lay in bed cowering, he knew his drunken father had just walked into the door with a bang. at only six years old, he didn't know why his father hated him and his uncle so bad. Hiro no Kaze kept Yashamaru around to care for his children, though he loathed the youngest.

"Get outta my way Karura!" Hiro snarled, a resounding clap told Gaara that his father had hit his uncle, once again calling the young man by his sister's name, due to his effeminacy, and his resemblance to his sister, Gaara Kankuro and Temari's mother. Gaara sobbed as he heard his Uncle cry out in pain again. He heard his door open and he jolted upright in bed, terror flashing across his face, was it possible that his father had gotten past Yashamaru? But no, it was only his older brother Kankuro. the brunette boy crawled into bed with Gaara and hugged him close, his silence speaking great words to the younger redhead. This was the routine every night, the only difference was that Temari sometimes joined them.

One night, a few hours after the nightly ordeal, Gaara had the urge to find Yashamaru, maybe to apologize for how his father had treated him? But what he found would scar him for life. Yashamaru hung from the rafters of their old house by his neck, his light brown hair covering his face. his tongue stuck out, black. Blood also had pooled around his lips. Gaara stared for a few moments, before letting out a blood curdling scream.

Years passed, And Gaara soon became the receiving end of his fathers dark violence. Gaara almost never slept, as everytime he closed his eyes he saw his Uncle Yashamaru's black tongue hanging over his pale bloodstained lips.

Now, Gaara and Kankuro had move schools for the fifth time… the Teachers seemed to always find his bruises from his nightly beatings. Gaara was a Junior in highschool, Kankuro a Senior, and temari was a freshman in college. They were now starting at Konoha high. Gaara was zipping up his favorite A Day To Remember Spiderglass hoodie. it had a hourglass with spider legs on the back, and had ADTR on the front. Kankuro walked in, wearing his cat eared hat and purple makeup, he was obsessed with the old puppet arts of Suna, where they were from, so he wore their war paint. He stood and waited patiently while gaara applied eyeliner to hide the marks under his eyes from lack of sleep. he also put cover up on the newest hand shaped bruise on his arm.

"You ready to go, brother?" Kankuro asked, his voice was sad, he hadn't wanted to move schools, as he had a girlfriend, and friends, but he would never tell gaara that he was upset. He and Gaara had become close because of his abuse, while Temari had drifted farther away, and moved in with her friend, Miku as soon as she was able.

"I Guess." Gaara muttered. Unlike Kankuro, he didn't care where they went, wherever they went he was an outcast. everyone always hated Kankuro's emo little brother.

Narumi, on the other hand, was still fast asleep.

"Narumi!" A hoarse yell rocked her bedroom. She sat up with a yelp.

"Nii pervy-sage, I'm up." She yelled back.

"Well Sasuke and Shikamaru are here to pick you up!" A thump told her that the hungover - or possibly drunk - pervert had fallen back on what ever he was sleeping on.

"Oh shit." She scrambled up and found a orange coat, a black shirt and a pair of black jeans. she pulled it all on, pulled a brush through her hair and ran down stairs with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. she spit the contents of her mouth out in the sink, grabbed a chocolate muffin "By Ero-jiji I'll be back to visit in a few weeks!" She yelled on her way out the door, and ran to the car, and only then realized her shoes were on the wrong feet,

'Jump in the back teme!" Narumi snarled at her duck-butted friend.

"You heard the lady, Sasuke, back." Shikamaru who was driving the brown pick-up chuckled. the black haired boy snarled and slid into the back seat, Narumi scrambled into the front, and pulled down the visor to begin putting on make-up. as she was outlining her eyes in black eyeliner, she spoke to Shikamaru,

"So whats the scoop for today?" Shikamaru didn't like surprises, so he found out the daily gossip before he went to school,

"Well, Karin has been trying to hack Sasuke's Shinobi-book, Sakura cut her hair, and we have two new kids from Kiri, originally from Suna."

"Ohhh who are the new kids?" Narumi's interest was piqued.

"Kankuro no Sabaku, A senior, he studies puppetry, and has roots in the ancient art. his younger brother Gaara was harder to find info on. I know he has a history of fighting, but is a bully magnet, and there is a rumor that they have been jumping schools because there is abuse in the family, and they are the sons of Hiro no kaze." he said that last part like it carried a lot of weight. Narumo looked at him blankly, "Hiro no Kaze is the leading business man, and the owner of ninja daily, and Kunochi."

"ew, isn't kunochi that nasty magazine that Kiba steals from Ebisu?"

'yeah, i'm sure that Jiraiya reads it too you know." Shikamaru said.

"I'd like to ignore that fact." narumi closed her eyes in disgust, "Hey Teme you still alive back there?" she called to her friend,

"Hn."

'Thought so."

Gaara walked into the school, lip curled in disgust as four girls chased after a boy with black spiky hair.

"I hope neither of us have to deal with that." Kankuro joked next to him. Gaara just sent him a pointed glare that made him shut up. they were already getting stares, Gaara was sure it was because of his almost unnaturally red hair.

Kankuro went off to the senior wing, which was across the school from where the Juniors had their lockers. gaara looked at his schedule, and found his locker number and combo. suddenly a hand hit him in the back of the head smacking it into the locker in front of him. he growled into the back of his throat,

"hey freak, turn around."

Gaara complied. he was a little shorter than his attacker, who reminded him kind of a piranha. There was a tall boy with orange hair, who looked somewhat uncomfortable next to him, and a red haired girl smirking at him. he scowled, this was going to be a fun year.

* * *

**Alrighty, this is for Z-bird. i hope she likes it despite it's gorss-bness, and I hope everyone else likes it too! I'm REALLy exited for it!**

**-Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey fish-ass!" a high voice called. Gaara and the piranha by looked around. there was a short girl with choppy blonde hair stalking towards them.

"Yeah, what do you want bitch?" the fish boy asked snidely.

"Leave him alone Suigetsu." She growled, and planted herself right between Gaara and Suigetsu.

"Is he bothering you Naru?" a voice called. there were three boys standing at the end of the hallway. one had a bowl cut and wore tight green pants and shirt, one wore grey and white and had long chocolate colored hair and the third was a black boy with bleached hair and a sucker stick hanging out of his mouth. Naru did not answer, just Started the violet eyed Suigetsu in the eyes. the green clad boy began to step forward, and Suigetsu grumbled and stalked off. Naru pulled herself away from Gaara who was looking oddly surprised. his green eyes wide as he stared at the short blonde.

"Hi I am Narumi Uzumaki. i guess your Gaara Sabaku? these are my friends, Rock Lee" the green one "Neji Hyuga" he has white eyes. creepy "and Omoi," the dark one.

"I didn't need help." Gaara droned.

"Oh, ok. well, if you ever do, i'll be willing to help!" she smiled and skipped off leaving the four boys there.

"Gaara-san. Narumi would have taken a it for you." Lee said.

"yeah and then we would have beaten up Suigetsu and maybe we would have accidentally killed him and gotten expelled and then poor Naru-chan would have been heart broken when we went to prison, and as much as we fought it we would probably get raped because were so small in comparison to the big bikers and murderers there the neji would attack someone and get sent to iso…." Omoi got cut off by Neji who pushed the taller boy in the head, he had a tic mark on his forehead,

"shut up moron."

"neeh… Neji-kun that wasn't nice." Omoi rubbed the back of his head. Gaara frowned and shook his head

'thanks but no thanks." he grunted and walked to his Art class. The teacher was sitting at his desk and watching absently as the other students did their thing. some drew, some wrote some were playing with clay.

"Hey, uhn, new kid, sit with us, yeah?" A blonde playing with clay called him over. with him was a redhead, a kid with black hair and a bony blonde with two red dots over his eyebrows. gaara shrugged and sat with them. The black haired boy was doing Ink drawings of animals, the pale blonde haired boy was also drawing, ut with graphite. the blonde who had called him over was doing clay art, and the redhead was making puppets.

"Hn. my brother does that…" he said absently.

"Thats Sasori, yeah, he's part of the Puppet Guild. I'm Deidara, thats Sai," the black haired boy, "And thats Kimimaro, yeah." He smiled 'We live together in the group home, With narumi, yeah." Gaara frowned there was Narumi again

"your friends with her?" Gaara asked

"yeah she's like our little sister, yeah." Deidara answered.

'Why do you ask?" Kimimaro growled.

"I was just wondering… she stopped some guy named Suigetsu from harassing me earlier…" he shrugged.

'naru tends to do that. What is your name?" Sai asked.

"Gaara Sabaku." Gaara grunted. he pulled his sketch book out. he opened it to his last sketch, a wolf, one paw was raised and its head was down, it had a love kanji on its forehead and had a large gourd on its back.

"Thats cool, uhn." Deidara smiled. Gaara shrugged and continued drawing it. the rest of the class went by with no issue, then it was lunch time. In one corner there was a cluster of kids. Gaara looked around and sighed in frustration when he realized kankuro was no where to be found, which only meant one thing….

"Kankuro…" he pushed his way into the center of the crowned and saw that kankuro was getting his ass handed to him by Suigetsu. while Suigetsu did have a swollen eye a bloody nose and a split lip, Kankuro's face was swollen, split eyebrow and it looked like he may have had a tooth knocked out.

"Hozuki, knock it off." Gaara growled.

"Oh look little Sabaku come to save big Sabaku? stupid fuck." he then kicked Kankuro. Gaara's face went hard, and he felt the monster of rage rear in him and he grabbed the taller blonde boy by his collar and yanked him down to eye level,

"Listen here Hozuki, fuck with my brother, I'll fuck you up."

"Oh? but I already have,"Suigetsu snickered back."

"You misheard me, is didn't mean I won't this time, but next time it will be worse." Gara then connected his fist with Suigetsu's temple. the kid dropped like a rock.

"Good job Gaara…" Kankuro slurred. "Thanks for saving my ass again…"

'Why did you start this this time…" gaaa said, he kneeled, he was worried about kankuro as it sounded like the larger boy had a concussion.

"He was harassing a blonde girl… him and a pair of twins.." Kankuro swayed when he tried to stand, gaara supported him,

"Next time, get someone else to help or something, you're strong, but You got hurt pretty bad this time…" Gaara ground out and lead him to the nurse.

"Oh, mr Sabaku… please bring him into my office." a small brown haired woman ordered. Gaara lay Kankuro off in the office on the examination table. she shined lights in his eyes, they did not dilate.

"Looks like he has a concussion… s chipped tooth and he will need sutures in his jaw and eyebrow,." she pointed to a split under his jaw that gaara hadn't noticed before. Gaara sighed and looked out the window for a moment to see the girl from earlier, Narumi, leaving the principal's office, a taller blonde with an enormous bust came out right after her and then came into the nurse's office.

"Gaara Sabaku? I need to speak with you in my office." gaara nodded and followed her, as he left the room, he heard Naruko hiccupping and looked, and saw that she had been crying. anger reared in him, this must have been the blonde that Suigetsu and the two twins had been harassing.

" I am aware that you hit Suigetsu?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He nearly beat my brother senseless. it was out of defence." he said curtly.

"I am not going to punish you."

"What?" Gaara's emotionless facade fell to show his surprise, "but i just knocked a kid out cold!"

"You also were protecting your brother, and in extension, my goddaughter, Narumi Uzumaki, whom Suigetsu and the twins Sakon and Ukon were harassing. I will however, have to punish your brother, as he did throw the first punch."

"And Hozuki?"

"Suspended." Tsunade replied.

"He should have been expelled."

"I know. but as his family is rich and controls most of the funds that go to this school… we need to be careful."

"I see. may i return to class?"

'Of course, ." Tsunade nodded. Gaara stood, but before he left he turned

"Miss. Senju, If narumi is your Goddaughter, why is she in an orphanage?"

"Ah. thats a good question Mr. Sabaku. Naru is mine and my partner's god daughter, but, we have only recently returned to Konoha. so, while we have attempted to gain custody of her, the city doesn't feel the need to since she will be eighteen soon anyway, but she does come to visit us often."

"Oh. i see. thank you miss Senju." gaara nodded and left. he walked down the hallway, he found narumi pinned to the wall by one kid with white hair while an identical one leaned down towards a struggling Narumi. Gaara went blind and immediately grabbed one and ripped it off her and spun the other around so he could punch him in the mouth. Tsunade ran out of the office and shook her head

" …"

"Just… go ahead and call hij, alright? someone treat these two bags of scum. Id rather not have murder on my record." he grunted and left. well, he knew he'd be getting another beating tonight, but, strangely, he felt it was worth it.

* * *

**So, here you go, long time since I posted right? sorry to anyone who was actually reading it. **

**-Ari the Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara grunted as his fathers foot buried itself in his side. he was in another drunken rage. Gaara swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and closed his eyes, and remembered, he did this to protect a girl who was being harassed by someone. he had helped was not in the wrong.

"why would you do this you little Prick? you're giving me a bad reputation!" his father growled. Gaara sent a teal cold glare at him. his father kicked him again 'Answer me fucker!"

"I was protecting her… the boys were harassing her… i was stopping them." he grunted out, his voice laced with pain.

"You were protecting a girl? Why its not like she's ever even touch you with a five foot pole! you little ugly son of a bitch. with that stupid scar on your forehead. no one will ever love you!" he picked up Gaara by his hair and slung the small boy across the room. "get out of my sight." Gaara got up and limped up the stairs. he stopped at the bathroom. his father was generally more careful when beating him as to not leave too many bruises. now his face was swollen on one side, and his eyebrow was split. his lips were bloody, and he had bitten his tongue. he cleaned the blood from his mouth, and wet a washrag in cold water and put it against his face. he entered the room in which he and kankuro stayed silently, being sure not to let in any light. his brother was in bed, half asleep, healing from his concussion.

"Gaara, are you alright?' kankuro croaked.

"yeah I'm fine." Gaara returned softly, his words were a little muffled by his swollen cheek.

"Its sounded really bad tonight. you shouldn't have hit those boys…" Kankuro sighed.

"I was protecting Narumi." Gaara returned softly, "As she had done for me… you know?' he sighed.

"How bad did he hurt you?" Kankuro asked.

"Not too bad." Gaara lied.

"Let me see."

"No, the light will bother you," Gara growled

"Give me my sunglasses, then turn on the lamp." Kankuro ordered back. Gaara hesitated then he set the rag on the table, and handed his brother the sunglasses, and turned on the light.

"Christ gaara! what do you mean 'not too bad'?" Kankuro tried to sit up, but then gripped his head in pain. Gaara pushed him back onto the bed, and turned out the light

"Its fine, Kankuro. you just need to get better." Gaara growled. he pulled his shirt off and put on a pair of pajama pants. as he got into bed, his fingers brushed old scars on his torso and chest. she cringed at the memories that went with those scars.

The next morning, Gaara silently got out of bed, it was still dark, he got little to no sleep. he went and got his cloths from the drawers and slipped into the bathroom down the hall. he looked in the mirror, he had scabs on his lips, and the swelling of his face went down, but there was a blooming dark bruise across his cheekbone. the split on his eyebrow as alright, didn't look too bad. he stuck out his tongue, there was a white scab across it where he had bitten it. at least he could talk. not that he particularly needed to. he undressed and got into the shower, the water felt nice on his sore broken body. he didn't dare spend too much time though, and got out, and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tee shirt. he then pulled on a grey bring me the horizon hoodie and ran a hand through his messy hair. he went downstairs to find his father awake and drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Gaara." his father greeted.

"Good morning Father." Gaara replied stiffly.

"You know Gaara, I only do this because i love you. I want you to turn out good.." Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath quelling the anger that rose in him.

"I know, Father." he replied quietly.

"What are you going to do about that bruise? we don't want people to get the wrong Idea do we?" he asked.

"I got in a fight yesterday, didn't I? why not have a bruise and split lip." Gaara replied.

"Theres a good boy Gaara. make sure you get Kankuro's homework."

"Of course." Gaara nodded, he turned and grabbed his bag, and put it on, he looked in the corner, and decided he would bring his bass today, as he did have a band class, and their guitars were really crappy. he grabbed the case and left.

As he was walking, a brown jeep pulled up next to him, he looked over, in it sat a boy with his hair pulled into a tight pony tail uttering something about 'troublesome, in the back a boy with black hair and eyes against the far window, and in the passenger seat, Narumi.

"Hey Gaara-kun I never got to thank you yesterday, you want a ride?" narumi offered. Gaara thought a moment, at this rate he would be late for school, which would earn him another beating.

"Sure." he grumbled. she told him to put his guitar in the back of the jeep, and then he climbed in.

"Gaara how'd you get that bruise? and your lips are split." Narumi asked.

"I did get in a fight Narumi-san." gaara said.

"I didn't see him hit back…" Narumi frowned

"I think you were a little preoccupied…" gaara glanced at her, and she looked down,

"Well, thanks anyway, Gaara-kun. Kimi, Dei Sasori and Sai told me they met you yesterday."

"Yeah. the art students." Gaara nodded. it was making him uncomfortable to talk this much.

"Well, here we are, school." the ponytail said.

"Oh, Gaara, this is Shikamaru Nara and Sasaike Uchiha" Narumi introduced,

"I've heard of the Uchihas. big business typhoons, right?" Gaara spoke to the dark haired boy.

"Yeah. we've traded with the Sabakus before." Sasuke replied. Gaara nodded,

"Are you he next in line?"

"No, my older brother, Itachi." Sasuke replied bitterly.

"Same." Gaara replied, "Kankuro will become the head of the company, I might be able to get a job there if I'm lucky." They pulled up to the school, and they all piled out. as gaara was getting his bass, Narumi called back

"It was nice to see you gaara-kun! Sit with us at lunch, Kay?"

Gaara watched after her, a warm feeling spread through him, is this what it felt like to have friends?


	4. Chapter 4

During lunch, Gaara did indeed, sit with Narumi and her friends. it was quite uncomfortable, as he was unused to being around people. those who sat there were as follows:

Kimimaro, the scrawny blonde artist living at the orphanage, Deidara, Another blonde Artist, but a clay artist, also living at the orphanage, Sasori, the redhaired puppeteer, also at the Orphanage. Omoi, the black boy who he was sure had a thing for Neji, the brunette with white eyes. Rock Lee,of whom was excruciatingly loud, Shikamaru, whom kept mumbling about 'troublesome', Sasuke, who sat silently watching, and a boy he hadnt met yet, with spiky brown hair named Kiba. he had red fangs tattooed on his face.

"Gaara-san," Sasori's low drone caught his attention, "Is your brother going to be returning?"

"yes." he said back.

"Then give him this," the redhead extended his hand across the table, in his hand was a grey scroll, a red scorpion stamp sealing it shut, "Its a formal invitation to join the puppet guild."

"That will make him happy." Gaara mused. a small smile gracing his lips. Narumi watched him lightly, smiling, the boy had a 'i don't really give a shit' kind of air about him, but she could tell he cared about his brother quite allot.

"Uh, hi guys," a light voice said softly, Gaara turned to see the redhead who had been with Suigetsu on his first day, "Sabaku-san I just wanted to apologize to you, for how i didn't do anything when Suigetsu was messing with you… Thank you for protecting my cousin." she gestured to Narumi. he glanced at the blonde, who had blushed about the same shade as the other girls hair.

"No problem…" he said, searching for a name.

"Karin" she supplied,

'Right. Karin. I don't like seeing people mistreat women, no matter who they are."

The rest of the day went by accordingly. he had his art, his Biology, Geography, P.E, normal classes and such. his last class was his music class, he pulled out his Bass, narumi, Neji and Kiba were in that class. Kiba played drums, Neji 6-String, and narumi was fluxuative, Guitar, drums, vocals, and she could probably play bass if she wanted.

"Naru…" Kiba whined, "How come you're so good at everything?" he asked as she peeled out a rib vibrating solo on the electric.

"i 'spose its because i wanted to do everything I could to forget I live in that god awful orphanage." she smiled at the doggish boy. Gaara clenched his jaw, that was the same reason he poured himself so fitfully into his Bass.

"How 'bout you Gaara?" Kiba piped up, "How good are you?"

Instead of answering, Gaara plugged his guitar into the amp, and turned it up. He plucked a string or two to check tuning, reveling in the abysmal dark tone. he then slipped the strap over his shoulder and began to play notes, they flowed out of the amp deeply, a cacophony of tones and melodies swirled around, and the other musicians were rapt. he let the notes play themselves, his fingers guiding them to the end. when he plucked the last note, he took a shaky breath, exhilaration and adrenaline stormed through his veins, as if he had raced through a red light on his motorbike, or run a marathon through and icy forest. Silence met him, he glanced up, his bright green eyes glittering with life, as is rarely seen.

"That was the literal best Bass solo I have ever heard!" Narumi squealed. Neji gave an appreciative nod, and Kiba grinned, whooping in agreement.

"Dude the four of us should so start a band!" Kiba hollered. the red haired teacher, Tayuya glared up from the yell, Kiba raised his hands apologetically.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves." Neji droned, glancing at Gaara, who had paled considerably at the idea of starting a band with the other three students. Narumi seemed to have noticed herself.

"Its a good idea, Kiba, but, we would need to think about it quite abit. what do you think Gaara?" she asked tentatively.

"I-Im not sure." he mumbled. "My father expects me to have a respectable job in his company. "

"Screw what your dad thinks! Its your life!" Kiba hissed, earning a bark of

"Shut up you bloody brats and get back to practicing!" from Tayuya. Gaara began to play again, softly, thinking on what Kiba said. was he right? was his father not right to expect him to do this?

Gaara walked home, alone. his mind was still on what Kiba had said, it was his life. Why should his father dictate what he did? He crept into his house, happy to see his father was asleep, he went up to his room, Kankuro was also asleep, sleeping off the concussion he had no doubt. he lightly set his stuff down, and went into the kitchen, he know that once his father awoke, he would probably was food, and if he didn't cook it, there would be problem.

He pulled a slab of meat from the fridge and a pan, he was meticulously quiet about it. he seasoned it and cut it up, before putting it in the pan, he pulled another pan out and began cooking some noodles in that. he left it to simmer and went to check on Kankuro, the boy was awake now, the room was somewhat dark, so Gaara flicked on a dim light,

"Hey Gaara, how was your day?"

"It was fine, kankuro. how about you?" Gaara asked in a hushed tone,

"Boring. I cant wait till I return," Kankuro sighed,

'Well, here's something for you to look forward to," gaara pulled the scroll with the red scorpion stamped on it from his bag.

"Oh god, is that the Red Scorpion stamp, Sasori's?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to deliver this."

"Oh thank you Gaara, please, will you tell Sasori I said that I was honored for the offer?" he breathed, reading the scroll over and over. he was obviously excited.

"yeah, sure." Gaara sighed. "What do you think about bands?"

"Oh, well they generally are talented." Kankuro shrugged, setting his scroll on the bedside table.

"Oh, how about people who join them?"

"They're generally alright, Gaara," Kankuro looked up at him, "You're being fidgety, what's wrong?"

"oh nothing, I better get back to dinner." he got up and left the room. the food was done, so he began preparing plates, when his father walked in,

"Dinner?"

"yes, father." he said softly, not meeting his father's eyes, "Miso noodles over pork teriyaki."

"Smells good." he father said shortly, took the plate, and left. he prepared a plate for Kankuro and brought it up to him,

"here you go, Kankuro."

"Hey Gaara, you mind giving me my puppet stuff?"

"After You eat." Gaara ordered and set the plate down in front of Kankuro.

"Thanks bro." Kankuro grinned to Gaara, who smiled sadly back, he went downstairs and ate alone in the kitchen.

* * *

**This chapter is for DarknekoKurai, thank you for the review, It was very appreciated and moved me to write more.**

**-Ari the AFox**


End file.
